


Blade (Kink) of Marmora

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Masturbation, Pain Kink, is that a thing?, just keith masturbating and shiro watching, keith is into being hurt, theres no real sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: What really happened after the fight scene in Blade of Marmora, before the vision scene





	Blade (Kink) of Marmora

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I guess u could say I think the red paladin is pretty kinkeith

Keith gathered the saliva in his mouth and spat on the floor. He spared it a quick glance, noting that it was a bright red- his mouth was bleeding. Probably from when one of the Blade had punched him during the first part of his trial. Or maybe he had bit his lip when he had landed poorly. Either way, the throbbing pain in his lip and the salty tang of blood suggested that he had split his lip at some point.

Keith took a moment, lying on the ground, to assess the damage the trial had left. He brought his hand up and wiped at his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. Pulling it away, he saw an orange tint in the dull light and smirked in satisfaction.

His right eye throbbed- most likely a quickly-developing black eye, if previous experience was anything to go by. His right shoulder stung, and Keith faintly remembered a sword digging into the suit. It felt like it had cut through the fabric and reached his skin. Keith rolled his shoulder and groaned when he felt a fresh wave of pain flash through his body.

Everywhere hurt. The Blade of Marmora had not been gentle in combat, but had instead thrown him all over the room. His shoulders, knees, elbows, hips, and hands all ached from landing poorly. His skin felt raw where the suit had rubbed at his body, the unfamiliar fabric chafing. He felt light stings of pain all over, now that he was coming down of his adrenaline high, not just on his shoulder. Keith loved it- he reveled in it.

Keith had long since learned that he loved fighting- the rush of adrenaline, the pain brought by a good attack, the sore feeling after. Fighting made every nerve in his body spark, and he thrived on the lingering marks covering his body. It was no shock to anyone when that love had bled its way into his sex life.

Even now, surrounded by unfamiliar opponents who seemed hell-bent on killing him, Keith could feel a dull throbbing in his cock that had nothing to do with the fighting, but everything to do with its aftereffects. Keith hoped that the trial would be over soon so he could escape back to the castle and relieve himself. Keith tossed his head back at the thought, his head hitting the hard floor. He let out an involuntary moan at the new pain, and closed his eyes.

None of the Blade seemed to care that he was laying there. No one was coming to challenge him, or even to check on him. Keith briefly thought about Shiro, and wondered where he was, but quickly tossed the thought away.

Keith took a deep breath, feeling the way his chest expanded, and how the motion pulled at his tender ribs. Keith exhaled, letting out another moan as the pain was relieved, and he brought his hand to his neck. He wrapped his hand around the soft flesh, taking a moment to rub his thumb across the nick in his neck where the first round’s opponent had pressed their knife into him, signifying a kill strike. Keith tightened his grip, his finger digging into the small wound, reopening it.

“Ah,” Keith’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped. He brought his other hand down and cupped himself through the suit, feeling his whole body light up at the prospect of getting some relief. Keith curled his fingers against his neck, the nails digging into the flesh, and he moaned, the sound echoing around the room. He scraped down his exposed neck slowly, and he pushed his head back, further pronouncing his windpipe through the skin. His hips lifted up on their own, searching for friction within the Galra body suit.

Keith rubbed himself through the suit, desperately wishing it was easier to get off, or at the very least a little less _tight_. He lifted his hips to press into his hand and let out another weak moan. He bit his lip, trying to quiet down, but only succeeded in digging his teeth into the cut on his lip. He gasped, then brought the hand on his cock up to his hand so he could muffle his cries. His fingers dug into some of the forming bruises at the side of his mouth and he let out a shaky breath into the palm of his hand.

With a surge of energy, Keith flipped his body so his chest was to the floor. Immediately, his hips ground down, looking for purchase against the floor. He moaned into his hand, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, and he moved his other hand to scratch at his side. The suit was too thick for scratching to be effective, but he caught his nails in a cut on the suit and cried out as the wound underneath was irritated.

Keith felt tears welling in his eyes at the pain. It hurt so bad, but it felt so _good_. Keith tightened his grip on his side and let out a gasp into the palm of his hand, a few tears escaping at the sting of pain. Keith felt a hot coil in his stomach, letting him know he was already getting close to coming.

Keith bit down on the fleshy part of his palm, rutting against the floor.  He dug his fingers in deeper and came with a muffled shout, his body convulsing against the floor as waves of hot pleasure-pain rushed through him. Keith sobbed as he came untouched, tears pouring down his face at the pain throbbing in his side, along with a new pain in his hand from where his teeth dug into his skin. He kept both grips firm as he rode through his orgasm.

Shakily, Keith rolled back onto his back, removing his hand from his mouth as he went. He spared his palm a quick glance to see the indent of his teeth. He let a small smile break onto his face as he took in the new damage. He pulled his hand away from his side and noted that the fingertips of the covering on his hand had darkened with his blood, and knew that the area around the wound matched in color.

He looked down his body and blushed at the dark patch at the front of his suit, embarrassed he had come without touching himself. He wiggled his hips and made a face, the wetness uncomfortable and already chafing the sensitive skin.

He turned on his side and shut his eyes, resting for a moment. His whole body throbbed in pain and in the aftereffects of his orgasm. He sighed, his eyes still shut, and waited for his breath to come back to him.

After a few minutes, he blinked his eyes open. His vision was fuzzy at first, but in a few blinks, the fuzzy shape in front of him took the form of Shiro.

Keith paled and thought, ‘ _Oh my god, I hope he didn’t just watch me come.’_

“Hey, man,” Shiro smiled, offering Kieth a hand to help him stand up, “you did it.”

“Shiro?” Keith asked, reaching for the other man’s hand. He allowed Shiro to pull him to his feet, his legs still shaking from all the fighting and the force of his orgasm.

“Kolivan told me you lasted longer than _anyone_ ever has in those battles,” Shiro explained.

Keith smirked to himself. _Yeah. I bet I did._

* * *

 

In another room, Shiro and Kolivian watched Keith, from the start of the first trial until the beginning of the second. Shiro was jealous of the Blade of Marmora. Their uniforms had masks. And he really wished he had one so he could cover his flushed cheeks and blown pupils. There was no way to hide how turned on he was by Keith’s little display.

**Author's Note:**

> for [elee](http://eleedoesart.tumblr.com/)  
> WHO CREATED [ART](http://eleedoesart.tumblr.com/post/162097535760/keith-rolled-his-shoulder-and-groaned-when-he) AND [MORE ART](http://eleedoesart.tumblr.com/post/162100718480/keith-paled-and-thought-oh-my-god-i-hope-he)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr here [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
